1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode mobile communication terminal which includes two or more communication modules which communicate with two or more different communication services, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and method capable of reducing power consumption of a first communication module of the mobile communication terminal according to activation of a second communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates ways in which related art terminals connect to communication networks. FIG. 1(a) illustrates a related art terminal 21 which wirelessly connects with a base station 11 of a licensed network. FIG. 1(b) illustrates a related art terminal 22 which wirelessly connects with an access point (AP) 12 of a Generic Access Network (GAN) (also referred to as an Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) network) utilizing private unlicensed spectrum technology. FIG. 1(c) illustrates a related art dual-mode terminal 23 which can connect to both a base station 11 and an AP 12. The terminals 21 and 23 can perform voice and data communication with the base station 11, and the terminals 22 and 23 can perform voice and data communication with the AP 12. To perform voice communication with the AP 12, the terminals 22 and 23 may use, for example, Voice Over IP (VOIP) technology.
Non-limiting examples of the licensed network, which is a mobile communication network utilizing licensed radio frequency spectrum, include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network, a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network: a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) network, a Wideband-CDMA (WCDMA) network, and an International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) network. Non-limiting examples of unlicensed spectrum technology which can be used to connect to the GAN network include a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology (such as one utilizing IEEE 802.11 or 802.16 standards), and Bluetooth.
When the related art terminal 23 performs communication through the AP 12, it periodically monitors signals transmitted by the base station 11. A disadvantage of this is that the related art terminal 23 consumes power when it monitors the signals from the base station 11.